rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Youknoe986
Description Youknoe986 is a popular OT'er. He is an active forumer with over 10k posts. He hosts many parties such as "raid" parties or "troll" parties. He is pretty well-known to the OT community. He only goes to games when he is really bored, goes with friends, or at an OT party. His hobbies are gaming, foruming, reading, and playing sports. When he first joined in 2008 He started playing Roblox on August 20th, 2008 on an account with an embarrassing name called mileycyrus585. He made that the username because he couldn't think of anything else to name his character. In December 2008, he creates an alt. His oldest account was deleted in Early 2009. History He started foruming in 2009 with another account, mileycyrus584, which was another embarrassing username. He recieved about 500 posts using that account. That account was banned in early 2011. That is when he made another main, greatcoolman543. He abandoned it on January 18th, when he created youknoe986. He made his new account, youknoe986, on January 18th, 2012. Back then he didn't forum because he didn't feel like it. But in Summer 2012, he decided to forum in OT, and that was how youknoe986 started foruming. Interests One of his interests is in OT parties. He hosts OT parties often, which get a little bit of attention. He doesn't have obsessions with certain characters, TV shows, etc. His second interest, however, is insulting random people with phrases and words well-known to the OT community. Likes Common words and phrases used by OT OT Parties Hosting OT Parties Gaming Foruming Dislikes Trolls Copied Things People who try to make themselves look good Certain YouTubers (Tobuscus, Pewdiepie, etc.) Certain memes Bans Like every other OT'er, he does get a lot of bans. His ban history is quite long. However, he has thankfully not experienced any deletions, although he had a 1-week IP ban on his youknoe986 account. YouTube He has a YouTube called youknoe986, where he is planning to post videos. Roblox Exploiting He does exploit sometimes using alternate accounts. However, he is not active in the exploiting community. Accounts First of all, most of these accounts besides youknoe986 are from 2011 or before and most for the most part are stupid. youknoe986 (main) mileycyrus585 (old main, deleted) mileycyrus584 (old main, deleted) AlexRiderFan95 (deleted) themanfromouterspace (inactive) 666manthewar (inactive) hiawesomedudes (inactive) royalhiman999 (inactive) chinadude1 (inactive) chinaman12 (inactive) theman11999 (deleted) awesomehim99 (inactive) TheCoolDude5555 (inactive) greatcoolman543 (old main, inactive) jaredsucks442 (inactive) byeseranok (inactive) epicdude946 (inactive) thenoobykid6688 (inactive) LastTwoDigits (main alt) theNubbyNubNubber (inactive) foisgras (deleted) L2DIDRoulette (inactive) johnvictor7 (inactive) BringOnTheAIt (3rd main alt) variablepower (namesnipe) HurricaneEmilia (insctive) 3Point0Bodies (inactive) yegoseed (inactive) TheOTandForumsChef (inactive) idkdoOVVVVVVVdodppdp (inactive) ARiskAlt111 (deleted) eckd33 (inactive) hmmm555 (inactive) wqadfasf (inactive) Overweening (2nd main alt) ForumChainCreator (inactive) WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWVAA (deleted) RaidingAcc (only used for raiding) WorldWar32013 (inactive) MalwareIsBad (inactive) AllAroundForumer (inactive) Ninja5004 (forgot password) whathebeep (forgot password) whotheheckishomer (forgot password) killer3756movieguy (forgot password) imababy908 (forgot password) manokk9 (forgot password) ManicalJoke (forgot password) Cutiepiefamous (forgot password) w00tforme (forgot password) Wargod99fan (forgot password) 1500Gui (forgot password) 2004guy4you (forgot password) Whathebeepfan (forgot password) Robloxtape (forgot password) Crackerboyweirdo (forgot password) minetoo (forgot password) mwahahahaxD44 (forgot password) Myaltaccountnumber13 (forgot password) mileycyrus584alt (deleted) JackTheGreatMan (forgot password) nomnomnom9900 (forgot password) Drynameisbob (forgot password) Hiyouaremyfriend (forgot password) mleycyrus589 (forgot password) worldiscool (forgot password) iluvcherrypie (forgot password) mynameispiereally (forgot password) Friends He does get a lot of friend requests. However, he limits his friend box to well-known people or forumers. 2012 Youknoe986 joined in Summer 2012. It was when he started to have a passion for the forums. He managed to get at least 8k in 2012. Back then, he was very unknown to the OT community. No one really knew who he was until late 2013. He was very active during this year. He is believed to be more favored in 2012 rather than 2013. In 2012, youknoe986 did get some attention from some popular OT'ers such as yummygreece. 2013 Youknoe986 became really inactive at the start of 2013. In fact, he only posted about in 200-300 posts in the first 5 months of 2013. However, in Summer 2013, he went to South Korea. He suddenly became active again in OT. He got his 10k post on June 29th. However, afterwards, he became inactive again. After he came back from South Korea on August 3rd, 2013, he became active again. This was a great year, with barely any bans.